


Without You

by kimmu



Series: Inclement Weather [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud does some reassuring of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Resurrecting ancient fic. I've always really liked what we wrote for Kingdom Hearts and am sharing it here.
> 
> SJen wrote Leon. I was responsible for Cloud.

Sora had nearly cried. The usually upbeat and headstrong key-wielding boy had actually almost cried in despair and frustration in front of Leon. Looking for advice and comort that Leon couldn't offer. Leon couldn't take it. He had grown quite fond of Sora over the past year--he'd watched him grow up a little... Leon saw him sort of as a younger brother now. And since Sora was part of the group here at Hollow Bastion, Leon felt compelled to protect him. And yet, he was unable to. Finding Sora's friends was Sora's burden to bear. Fate and the Keyblade had made sure of that. How do you offer strength to someone who has more than you?

Sora had left on his journey again since then... with a smile on his face. Donald and Goofy were always able to cheer the boy up... no matter what hardships the three of them faced. Leon almost envied it. It was not something he could ever do.

Leon sighed, standing alone now down in the deep scar of land surrounding the castle. This ugly land that was as scarred as he was. Right now. But Leon knew it wouldn't last forever, the restoration crew and Tron would see to that. There's always hope when there is trust. Leon was just feeling discouraged by all of it at the moment. And so he tightened the grip on his gunblade, laying into a pack of Heartless that had set upon him. He destroyed them easily. The physical exertion felt good. He ignored his thoughts for a while and sliced through more and more--

Cloud heard and felt the fighting long before he saw it, attuned to the subtle changes in atmosphere that accompanied battle and the soft sounds of metal cutting through air and flesh. Only one other person would be insane enough to travel the dark parts of Hollow Bastion and fight Heartless alone--the only one besides Cloud who carried a sword. He stopped his aimless wandering and headed straight to where the noises were coming from, perking up at the prospect of dispatching Heartless. Cloud decided to not acknowledge that part of the reason he decided to head over was because he wanted to see Leon. Unsure of the number or strength of the enemies he was about to calmly walk into, Cloud readied his sword as he turned the sharp corner in the ravine and brought Leon into view.

The other man was pure poetry in motion as he darted to and fro, easily taking down the random assortment of Heartless intent on attacking him. Seeing that they were not in any immediate danger, Cloud relaxed as he moved closer to better study Leon fight. They often worked side by side but that never afforded Cloud a chance to just watch the gunblade expert work. Cloud quirked an eyebrow before he could stop himself as he noticed the rather distracting way that Leon's belts hugged his ass as he moved. He'd have to ask later if that was intentional.

Leon lunged in, swiping a wide area with his blade as he turned around suddenly in the fight. He hadn't noticed Cloud before that point. Leon paused only briefly when he recognized Cloud, but then his brow furrowed once more and he continued with his attack, clashing his blade against the blonde's with an angry yell.

Cloud was quickly back on guard as he blocked Leon's hit, eyebrow raised now in question as the scarred man continue to press. "I'm guessing you're in a bad mood," Cloud said as he knocked the gunblade away from his sword and leapt to the side to give himself more room to maneuver. Leon's gunlade was much shorter and easier to swing in close quarters than Cloud's sword.

Leon grit his teeth, and a flash of uncertainty or possibly shame shown in his deep blue eyes. He struck Cloud's sword once more, even harder than before, causing the blonde to have to take a few steps backward. Afterwards, Leon stood up but didn't lift his gunblade again. He turned away from Cloud, his hair hanging in his face. "Go away..." The words didn't have the same offensive bite to them as they did when Cloud would say them... Leon just came off sounding like a tough lone wolf, albeit a little forlorn.

Cloud strapped his sword to his back, not really wanting to fight Leon when the other man was in such a strange mood. Cloud was the one prone to angry and angsty sulks, not Leon. Cloud ran a hand through his spiky hair nervously, not used to being the one doing the comforting. One thing was certain, he wasn't going to leave Leon to stew and brood by himself, especially when taking into consideration how often Cloud himself was pulled out of a black mood by Leon refusing to let him wallow. Cloud really did want to help his friend. "Nope, not going to."

Leon smirked very slightly, his eyes still hidden by his hair, his voice cold. "I guess I deserve that." He knew he pestered Cloud enough... he wondered if he was even of any use to his friend in that area. Leon couldn't help Sora, and he could never help Cloud for an extended amount of time. Maybe none of it was Leon's business anyway.

"You deserve a lot better than me," Cloud said quietly. Sometimes Cloud really wondered what other people saw in him. What could possibly make someone as together and charismatic as Leon want to actively spend time with him? That Cloud would never understand. "But..." Cloud sighed softly and reached out to brush Leon's bangs aside, searching Leon's face with concerned blue eyes, "Look at me. I want to help."

Hearing Cloud talk down about himself in that way only further confirmed Leon's feelings. Leon looked back at Cloud, his eyes piercing. "I'm the one who should be helping. Everyone. But I'm not effective at it." Leon's eyes shifted to the ground. "So many people are in pain around me and I can't do anything." I'm weak, he thought to himself. The Keyblade had chosen the proper master over a year ago, and it wasn't him. Leon honestly didn't care about that, only that it proved that he wasn't the best he could be. So Leon was relegated to cheer from the sidelines, helping with the small tasks that he could. Now that things at Hollow Bastion were more under control, he would much rather be off helping Sora in other worlds.

Cloud frowned, his lips pursed into a straight line and he met Leon's harsh gaze straight on. "What exactly do you call holding Hollow Bastion together then? None of what has been accomplished would have happened without you. They need you." Cloud broke their eye contact and looked down for a moment, unsure of himself and what he knew he wanted to say. Cloud was never good with words or expressing his feelings. He sighed, ignoring the blush that was starting to bloom on his cheeks, and looked back into Leon's eyes. "I'd fall without you."

Leon was at a loss for what to say. But all of a sudden he felt very selfish for his earlier words. It was difficult to read Cloud's moods, he never knew if what he was doing was helping or hurting the blonde... but hearing that put Leon at ease. As he searched Cloud's eyes with his own, they questioned what Cloud had already confirmed... but they still seemed unsure...

Cloud closed the small space between them, gloved fingers sliding into Leon's hair as he pressed his lips to Leon's softly. Leon had always initiated their encounters in the past, and Cloud knew it was selfish to want to rely completely on the scarred man's strength. Leon just had that quiet intensity that made you want to follow his lead. And now he needed some reassurance of his own, and Cloud wanted to give it. If he couldn't say it properly, then he would have to show Leon.

It didn't take Leon long to warm up to the encouragement. He kissed back softly, but continued to let Cloud lead in it. Leon honestly enjoyed the blonde's attention whenever he would give it to him, no matter how small a gesture--coming from Cloud, even the most simple things could be world-shaking. Leon pulled his friend close in a hug, placing one hand at the base of Cloud's skull to stroke his fingers through messy hair in a soothing manner. For as much as Leon usually comforted Cloud, Leon felt easily comforted by the blonde's closeness in turn. Leon didn't like feeling this way alone, no matter how independent he seemed.

Cloud relaxed into Leon's embrace, pulling the brunette closer and trying to convey through the firm hold of his own arms around Leon how much he needed him. He pulled Leon's lower lip into his mouth and sucked lightly, flicking his tongue over it in silent entreaty as the hand not buried in Leon's hair clutched tightly at the fabric of Leon's jacket. Cloud was trying to keep some control over himself, but already the small flickers of heat that he had ignored as soon as he saw Leon were fanning into stronger flames.

Leon opened his mouth, running his tongue slowly along Cloud's and sucking on his top lip with a faint smile before he pulled back. "Thanks, Cloud." It didn't solve anything, but it did make him feel better--he would try not to dwell on it. Even if he couldn't help Sora very much, at least he was of use to Cloud. Although exactly what type of use seemed a little ambiguous to Leon as he noted the blush coloring Cloud's cheeks. Leon smirked at the older man. "So THAT'S why you keep me around, huh?" He ran his hand down between them to pet the bulge at Cloud's crotch, dropping his voice to a deep, sultry tone. The sound dripped from his lips, and he captured Cloud with a lust-hazy glance. "Do you really need me so much...?"

Cloud groaned hotly as Leon fondled him through his pants, flushing even harder under the heat of Leon's eyes on him. "No. I mean ye..." Cloud trailed off into another moan as Leon ran a finger teasingly over the zipper to Cloud's pants. He shuddered and tried to get his thoughts back in order; they'd been scattered when Leon started sounding like audible sin. "This isn't why I need you," Cloud sighed softly, his blue eyes dark and deep with desire as he broke into a small smile. "But it doesn't hurt."

Leon's expression melted, and all of a sudden he looked lost, or maybe relieved. He dropped the sexy act (for the moment, anyway) and pulled Cloud close in a legitimate hug, burying his face against his friend's neck. It meant more to him than the brunette could admit vocally. Under that cool guy exterior, Leon was just a nice guy who worried about his friends before himself. And he sometimes needed hugs.

Cloud nuzzled his nose into Leon's hair as he ran fingers through the longer sleek strands soothingly. Cloud might bitch and moan over Leon's clinginess at night in bed, but right then it felt good to simply hold the other man.

Leon sighed, kissing Cloud's neck. As backwards as it might sound, Cloud honestly put him at ease... even though the blonde was usually the one who didn't have everything together. Leon stepped back and slipped his hand in Cloud's, pulling his friend along to follow him.

They walked for a while until they came to a private area with a gorgeous view of the castle and the sunset. Leon stood viewing the landscape, and he spoke, "I know you come here, I used to watch you back before I really got to know you. Ever since, I've come here too sometimes... when I need to be alone. I wanted to see if there was any reason to your actions. And I think..." Leon turned to look at Cloud, "that sometimes it's okay to do things like that. It takes a strong person to deal with their problems alone. It takes a different kind of strength to rely on others. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm glad to have both options--you've helped me just as much as I've helped you, Cloud."

Cloud was surprised that Leon had found the secluded spot where Cloud often came to be alone. In the past, the small alcove had been a place where two friends had spent countless hours together before the darkness that had washed over the world had destroyed their happiness. Cloud glanced over at Leon, the setting sun washing over the scarred man's face, and had to smile. It would be a place shared between friends once more. He started to walk further into the clearing when he realized that he still was holding Leon's hand. Cloud tried to fight off a blush once more and squeezed Leon's hand. "Stalking me, were you?" He really was grateful for the quiet strength lent to him by Leon and in turn, Cloud knew he would do anything he could to help Leon fight whatever personal demons he carried.

"Mmhmm," Leon smirked, moving to sit down. He dragged Cloud down by the hand to join him, and Cloud ended up sitting between Leon's legs with his back pressed to the brunette's chest. Leon hugged him from behind, placing a hand over Cloud's chest. He spoke into Cloud's ear in an intimate yet playful whisper, "I thought it'd be best to keep an eye on this punk... and keep him from causing any trouble with that big sword of his..." Leon resumed his earlier kissing on Cloud's neck, speaking between each hot brand to the blonde's skin. His hand trailed dangerously close to Cloud's crotch when he mentioned big swords.

"Sword envy is a serious problem," Cloud said, his words tinged with good hearted humour, and leaned back against Leon in a comfortable sprawl. "And incurable, I hear." It was a bit of a wonder how at ease he felt in that moment as they sat watching the sunset, although Leon's wandering hands and lips soon had Cloud moaning softly, head lolling against Leon's shoulder to give the brunette easy access to his neck.

"Well I didn't say I was envious, now did I..." Leon unfastened Cloud's pants, warm hand dipping lower to capture Cloud's erection. "And besides... it's not the size, but how you swing it." Leon sucked on Cloud's earlobe, running his tongue along the rim. He worked both sensitive parts of Cloud thoroughly until the blonde lay entirely lax in his embrace. Leon enjoyed pleasuring Cloud--the blonde's moans and content expressions were enough to undo him.

Cloud's derisive snort at Leon's terrible joke was cut off by Leon's tongue in his ear. Cloud groaned deeply and started to roll his hips in time with Leon's hands, lazily at first as he enjoyed the slow burn working through his body but with steadily increasing need as the flames were stoked higher and higher. All too soon, Cloud was calling Leon's name as his body jerked tight and came in Leon's hand. Cloud lay in a languid slump against Leon as he came back to himself, a leg thrown over one of Leon's. As his breathing started to even out, Cloud became aware of the neglected erection pressing into his back. Leon really was an unselfish guy; it made Cloud feel warm all over again as he tilted his head back to press a kiss to the side of Leon's mouth. "Thank you," Cloud favoured Leon with a rare, genuine smile.

"No need." Cloud's smile was more than enough. Leon smiled back, returning the kiss in full as he stroked Cloud's blonde mess of hair.

Cloud purred like a rather satiated kitten, enjoying the feel of Leon's hands in his hair as they kissed. He finally broke the kiss and grinned up at Leon, blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he slid a hand over one of Leon's thighs to squeeze Leon's cock through his leather pants. "I'd say something's needy."

"There's a difference between 'want' and 'need', you know..." Now Leon was just playing hard to get, he smirked like an ass. "You're gonna have to try extra hard to make me NEED anything..."

"Oh really?" Cloud's eyes narrowed in predatory challenge as he turned to rest on his knees and face Leon completely, his own smirk firmly in place. Leon managed to bring out Cloud's long buried inner horny teenager, a true testament to how much Cloud trusted the scarred man. He leaned forward, lips hovering over Leon's, and tugged the other man's t-shirt out of his pants, exposing a small strip of toned stomach that Cloud ran fingertips over soft and teasing. 

Leon leaned back comfortably on his hands as Cloud leaned over him. His stomach muscles tensed as he was touched, flaunting just how nicely toned his abs were. "Mmhmm..." Leon hummed, watching Cloud with a calm expression. He had lied, of course--he needed Cloud every time the older man was around... it was difficult to disregard. But Cloud didn't need to know that, not right now anyway. It was more fun to watch the ex-Soldier's attempts at seducing him.

Cloud pressed a quick kiss to Leon's mouth before moving to lick and nibble at his jawline. His hands continued to caress Leon's perfect stomach, growing more bold with each sweep they made over the other man's skin, sliding teasingly along the waistband of Leon's pants but not yet moving underneath towards the heat trapped there. Cloud moved down Leon's neck, stopping to suck at his pulse point, softly at first but with growing force.

Leon gasped at the pressure on his neck, shivering as Cloud's actions grew in intensity. He fidgetted, wanting more, but he refrained from pouncing the blonde. Leon's interest in indulging Cloud's curiosity outweighed the physical ache of arousal. For the moment.

Cloud backed off the growing bruise he had created with a soft lick and grinned to himself. That hickey would be hard for Leon to hide. He continued to lick the reddened area as he started to unbuckle the first of Leon's belts, now able to remove the restricting garments blindly with ease. Once they were sufficiently undone, Cloud slid down Leon's body, dropping kisses along his exposed stomach as he moved lower and lower. He stopped right before the waistband of Leon's pants to smirk up at the other man. Cloud thumbed the button of Leon's pants open and ran a finger lightly over the new exposed flesh for a moment before he bent his head and trapped the zipper pull with his teeth.

Leon rubbed his neck, watching Cloud with wide eyes. The blonde was being a lot more playful than usual. Perhaps playful wasn't even the word--it was more predatory. It made Leon's entire body flush at the thought of Cloud commanding their activity with such an apparently demanding whim. He didn't dare prompt Cloud to move faster... but he died a little in anticipation, forgetting to breathe until his vision went fuzzy. His voice gusted over his lips in an awed, choked whisper, "Cloud..."

Cloud slowly pulled the zipper down, the rasp of the metal loud in the quiet clearing until Cloud had completely opened Leon's pants. He ran a hand up a leather clad thigh, massaging the tense muscles underneath soothingly as Cloud freed Leon's cock with his other hand. It was already hot and incredibly hard in his hand and Cloud knew that any more teasing would move from playful to mean. For Cloud as well as Leon; he wanted to feel the heavy arousal press against his tongue and taste the sharp maleness that was purely Leon. Cloud moaned Leon's name in a soft exhalation as he took the head of Leon's erection into his mouth, sucking firmly on the sensitive flesh as he swirled his tongue along the ridge and over the leaking slit.

Leon moaned out loud, taken more by surprise than he should have been. The intense ache of arousal slammed through his body, accentuated that much further by Cloud's urgent sucking. Mouth open, Leon breathed heavily, purring in reverence of his partner as he tentatively pushed his fingers to twine in the blonde's soft hair. He thought Cloud was absolutely gorgeous, the setting sun playing tricks with the light that made Cloud's golden hair glow. Leon mused to himself that for being so consumed by darkness, Cloud was quite radiant.

Cloud kept the smile at Leon's obvious pleasure on the inside, instead choosing to show how the aroused sounds Leon made slid across Cloud's body like a silken caresse by taking more of the scarred man's length into his mouth until he had almost completely enveloped Leon's cock. He sucked hard for a long moment before softening his suction, backing off of Leon's arousal slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside the entire way up. Cloud let the head barely fall free of his mouth and looked up at Leon, eyes sparkling as he innocently dropped a light kiss to the very wet tip before he tightened his grip on Leon's thighs and swallowed Leon's cock whole in one smooth movement.

"Cloud--!!" Leon gasped, body jerking uncontrollably as his pleasure spiked and continued to boil hotter. Cloud was far too good at this. Far too good at this uneven, maddening pace... devouring him. And he was playful... with that innocent look that undid Leon and almost made him feel dirty. Not that he found anything involving Cloud to be regrettable... but... Leon couldn't control himself. His hand in Cloud's hair gripped tighter, and Leon groaned, unable to stop his hips from moving up into that hungry heat. "Ahh... I'm gonna--" All of a sudden, Leon felt the distinct urge to pull Cloud off of him, not wanting to choke his friend.

Cloud moved with Leon's barely controlled hips, letting Leon thrust up into his mouth without breaking rhythm. He wanted Leon to let go, after all, Cloud was doing quite a bit to make the scarred man as undone as he could. Cloud squeezed Leon's thighs in encouragement and started to lightly hum as he continued to steadily suck, feeling Leon grow tenser and tenser beneath his mouth and hands.

"Ahh Cloud... please...!" Leon's voice was strained, almost choking, as Cloud refused to let up. Leon moved his other hand to Cloud's head as well, cradling the blonde's head as he lost himself in that relentless heat. With one final shudder, Leon spent himself in Cloud's mouth. He felt slightly guilty for doing so, but Cloud had made it extremely difficult to resist... and now the brunette was so devastated he couldn't care. He flopped back on the ground, panting for air in the cool dampness of the early twilight. His fingers stroked languishingly through Cloud's spikey strands of hair, petting his friend and lover in reverent appreciation.

Cloud swallowed all that Leon gave him, sucking until Leon bonelessly collapsed to the ground. Cloud let Leon's cock slide from his mouth and smiled, turning his head into Leon's hand as it ran though his hair, before he crawled up over Leon to settle himself comfortably on top of the other man. The growing silvery light of twilight brought out the small threads of grey in Leon's eyes and Cloud had to fight to keep his smile small at how gorgeous the brunette looked just then. Best not let Leon's ego grow any larger than it already was, of course. "Enjoy that, did you?" More and more Cloud found himself enjoying sharing himself with Leon and seeing Leon fall apart from how good Cloud made him feel. In turn, that made Cloud feel a warmth inside that he had long thought frozen over.

Leon nodded weakly, stroking his fingers beneath Cloud's chin to draw him closer for a shallow kiss. He really was tingly all over and couldn't possibly bring himself to move even if he tried. His mind was too mushy to make one of his typical snarky comebacks either. Instead, he settled for brutual honesty. "...thank you for sharing that with me, Cloud."

Cloud ignored the sudden flush of pink that made the tips of his ears burn and kissed Leon back softly. "You too. I... I enjoyed it too." Cloud pressed another kiss to Leon's lips, loathe to have to leave the rather idyllic moment behind but it was rapidly getting darker. Not to mention Leon had been rendered rather speechless and was in no shape for fighting anything that may decide to attack them, or so Cloud would have to remind him at some point in the future. Cloud smirked to himself at that and moved to stand up, remembering to straighten his clothes before doing so. He held his hand down to Leon and smiled, "Come on, Leon. Let's go home."


End file.
